powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Swordsmanship
The power to be supernaturally proficient in the way of the sword. Advanced version of Enhanced Swordsmanship. Variation of Supernatural Combat. Also Called *Supernatural Swordplay Capabilities User is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform seemingly impossible feats with ease, such as cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting impossible things like the force of gravity and even slash targets from any distance. The user's skill with a blade is so great that they can wield blades/weapons they shouldn't be able to such as Empathic and Bound weapons. Applications *Absolute Piercing *Absolute Slicing *Attack Movement Manipulation *Counter *Deflection *Dual Wielding/Multi-Weapon Wielding *Pulverization *Razor Wind *Slash Projection Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *One-Man Army *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Supernatural Combat *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Empowerment *Weapon Enhancement *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Mode *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Weapon State Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, enough to completely atomize her target with her ultimate technique, Mekkai. File:Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) using his Imagine Blade ability to create a supernatural blade that can allow him to perform devastating feats such as slicing through the nigh-unbreakable orichalcum. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) can accomplish supernaturally powerful swordsmanship with the power of his Zanpakuto, as any Soul Reaper who achieved at least Shikai can. Bankai Minazuki.png|Retsu Unohana (Bleach) was once feared in Soul Society for her absolute mastery of swordsmanship. File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is a tremendously powerful master swordsman, even without practically any formal training. File:Inu_taisho_last_stand.gif|Inu no Taisho (Inuyasha) was a powerful demonic swordsmaster with complete mastery of both Tessaiga and Tenseiga, he was also the only one who can fully control Sō'unga the sword of hell which can destroy the world. File:Shigure_Soto_Kyorenzan.jpg|Shigure Kosaka (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) has mastered the art of the sword to the point that not only can she become one with her sword but even become one with other peoples swords too. File:Roronoz_zoro_super_slash.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is a powerful swordsman and master of Santoryu. He is able to easily cut through materials even stronger than steel, utilize the very air itself to attack from a distance, and even slay powerful beasts such as a dragon. As classified by Brook, Zoro is a user of the "Power of Destruction". Mihawk with Kokutou Yoru.jpg|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the "World's Greatest Swordsman". He could destroy entire fleets of ships with compressed air slash attacks, cut apart giant icebergs with immense power, deflect the course of bullets with subtle movements of his blade, and even defeated weaker enemies with the dagger around his neck. Issho_Anime_Infobox.png|Fujitora (One Piece) is a blind master swordsman. He combines his skills with his Devil Fruit powers. Sleepwalker Hakuba.png|While Cavendish (One Piece) is a genius of the sword by himself, when taken over by Hakuba, he became able to cut down the strongest enemies without any effort at all. Ryuma.png|Ryuma (Mosters/One Piece) was a extremely powerful samurai from the Wano Country. In life, he was regarded as the strongest swordsman of his time and was legendary for slaying a dragon. Postmortem, he wields Shusui with destructive power and proficient skill. File:Brook_and_Kin'emon_Defeat_Vegapunk's_Second_Dragon.png|Brook and Kin'emon (One Piece) imbuing their blades with cold soul energy and flames to perform supernatural attacks. File:Law_Defeats_Vergo.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) combines his sword skills with Ope-Ope Fruit powers, allowing him to cut apart massive objects and Haki enhanced defenses. File:Shichiseiken_Absorbs_Blood.png|Saga (One Piece) wielding the Shichiseiken, allowing him to perform supernatural swordsmanship skills and techniques. File:Tenmoku_Ikko.jpg|Despite being nothing more then a mere Mystes, Tenmoku Ikko (Shakugan no Shana) is the most feared being in both the crimson realm and human world as he is such a master of the blade, that he can easily do things that are said to be impossible with it. And his skill is so great that neither Crimson Lords nor the most powerful Flame Hazes are able to stop him or even halt his progress. File:Gearfried_the_Swordsmaster_Wielding_Red-Eyes_Black_Dragon_Sword.png|Gearfried the Swordmaster (Yu-Gi-Oh!) possesses such godlike skill with the sword that he is capable of wielding empathetic and soul-bound weapons with ease, as well draw out the absolute potential of any blade he wields. File:Kuwabara's_Dimension_Sword.png|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) wields the Dimension Sword, which allows him supernatural feats of slicing even intangible dimensional barriers, though his physical skills wielding a blade is rather rookie. File:Hiei 16 Slash.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a powerful master swordsman, able to execute mulitple, percise strikes at lightning-fast speed as seen when slashed Seiryu sixteen times in the blink of an eye. Atomic Samurai One-Punch.png Living Ryuuma.png|Ryuma (Monsters/One Piece) was a samurai from the Wano Country who become a legend for his extraordinary mastery in swordsmanship... Ryuuma slays the Dragon.png|...and for slaying a giant dragon with a single slash... Dracule Mihawk Anime Infobox.png|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the World's Greatest Swordsman... Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is an extremely powerful master swordsman... Zoro's Kyutoryu Infobox.png Mihawk slash.png Brook One Piece.jpg|Brook (One Piece) Video Games File:LevelUp.JPG|Fighter (8-Bit Theater) can do impossible and physics breaking things with swords. File:Ramirez.jpg|Ramirez (Skies of Arcadia) has supernatural skill with a blade. File:Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) is master of all sword techniques, which includes all supernatural sword techniques, giving to her supernatural skill with a sword. File:Takemikazuchi_H.png|Takemikazuchi (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of swords, has godlike skill with swords. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Combat Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries